Triplets Come To Town
by whitewolf1992
Summary: What do you get when you finally let someone into your life? A whole bunch of drama, but on the plus side there is romance in it...oh and also secrets that don't turn out to well. I guess you'd say this romance drama is one big hot mess for everyone involved. KxOC, a smidge of boyxboy and other things to happen.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush boys. Let me know what you think! Oh and I only own the plot and OC Character, I own a part of Shane though. Not all of him just a part.

**No one's POV**

James Diamond also known as the pretty boy. He's tall brunette 6' 1'', short hair, hazel, also 1/3 of a triplet. That's right a triplet, and the eldest at theat. So going along with the triplet thing, Shane Diamond is James's younger brother and also the middle child. Shane is just like James but has green eyes and ear length long brunette hair. Then there is the youngest, Jessie who is always one to beat her brothers up if they did something to annoy her. She's shorter than James and Shane at 5' 7'' has long straight flowing brunette hair down to the middle of her back, and green eyes just like Shane. All of them wear either glasses or contacts but James and Jessie prefer the contacts. So Shane and James could always be told apart when one always wears contacts and the other wears glasses. They were also all new to Shakopee.

After the death of the triplet's father, Brooke's husband, she decided to move her family so they could start fresh and new. It's James, Shane and Jessie first day at Shakopee High School and none of them are that excited, not even Shane and he loves school. It's also in the middle of the year, well November but still they are freshman and this is defiantly not a good way for them to start. The Minnesota air was crisp as it starts to make an everyday appearance, which was not doing it for any of the three.

The triplets got up, dressed and went to James's car so they could get to school. As they park and all get out, everyone's eyes are on them.

"Well this is going to be fun." Jessie said as they walked into the high school and more eyes are on them.

"Come on let's get our schedules." Shane said, ready to get to his classes and get all of the lingering stares off him. What a nerd Shane is.

They all made their way to the office and up to the secretary. She was a young African American who apparently loved to smile.

"Hello, you must be the Diamond triplets. I'm Kelly Wainwright, Jessie this is your schedule. James and Shane here are yours. There is also a map of the school on the back of them." Ms. Wainwright clapped her hands. "Any questions?"

"Nope I think we're good. Thank you Ms. Wainwright." Jessie said politely

"No problem sweetie. Have a good day and if you need anything just drop by."

The triplets made their way outside of the office and stopped so they can see where to go from there.

"Jessie what are your classes?" James asked his little sister.

"Um…Algebra, English, AP Physics, AP World History, P.E. then I have study hall. How about you Shane?"

"AP Algebra, AP English Comp, AP Physics with Jessie, AP World History with Jessie again, oh and P.E. and study hall with Jessie yet again." Shane said as happily as he could, and then got annoyed that he had to see his sister for four periods in a row. James and Jessie snickered.

"Nerd." James whispered under his breath but the others caught it.

"How about you Jay?" Jessie asked looking up at her brother who was on her left.

"Umm let's see. There's Physics, History, English, Algebra, oh and P.E. and study hall with you dorks. Let's raise hell in there Shane." James smiled at his brother for their plans on P.E. and study hall. Jessie just shakes her head at the two knowing that they love to confuse the teachers when they bother are in the same room. The bell rang and they all needed to get to class in opposite directions.

"See you later brothers." Jessie called while walking away from them.

"Later Jessie" and "bye Jessie" is what she heard as she went into her first period class.

**Shane's POV**

"Well then I'm off, see you in P.E. Jay." I waved to my brother as I went into my AP Algebra classroom. I noticed a short blonde lady in her mid-40's writing notes up on the board.

"You must be Shane. I will be your teacher Mrs. Wallis." She said politely then turned to the students who were all sitting down staring right at me. "Everyone we have a new student to the class. He just moved here from California. This is Shane Diamond. Shane you may take a seat next to Logan. Logan please raise your hand."

I see a short brown hair boy who was in the first row with his hand raised. I go to sit next to him and see him scribble the notes on the board into his notebook.

"Shane, we have gotten pretty far with our lesson in the past couple months, and we have a test today. Would you like to try it so I can see what level you're at?" Mrs. Wallis asked.

"Yeah sure why not." Mrs. Wallis turns to her desk searching through papers to find what she needs for the test.

"Hi I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell. Welcome to Shakopee High." I look to me left and see him sticking his hand out. So I reached over with my right to shake his right hand.

"I'm Shane, Shane Diamond, 1/3 of the new kids here."

**James's POV**

_Ughhh Physics. I've never been good in this class, now I'm glad the youngers are smart. They can surely help me here. _

Walking into class late because I didn't know which way to go is always fun, especially for the new kid.

"You are late young man." I looked to the teacher at the front and find a short balding guy at the desk just sitting there.

"Sorry I'm new and apparently took a wrong turn."

"Ah you must be Diamond. James or Shane?"

"James." I said irritated. They don't even know my brother and he can't check the roster to see which one is in his class, obviously it's the dumb one…me!

"Alright James take a seat and copy the notes on the board."

I nod quickly and make my way to the back of the class. All of the girls give me this googly eye look and I just wink as I go by. This never gets old. I sit next down next to a green eye blond boy and next to him is a happy Latino with a helmet.

_Who is happy to be in this class?_

"Hi I'm Kendall Knight, and this is my best friend Carlos Garcia. Welcome to hell on earth with Mr. Finn." I hear the boy to my right say so I look over; they seemed friendly and possibly quiet funny.

"James, James Diamond. And that's his name? I thought I saw gills on his neck."

They both chuckled at the joke. I guess making friends won't be that hard to do.

"So James let me see your schedule. Want to see if we have any classes together." I hand my schedule to Kendall so he can look at it.

"Hm…you have History with me next, then English with Carlos. Neither of us in Algebra but we have P.E. and study hall together with our friend Logan."

"You'll meet him later. Mr. Smarty Pants is in all AP classes but P.E. and study hall obviously." Carlos says besides Kendall. I just nod knowing how that feels having a friend..or in my case two siblings smarter and not in the same classes.

"He'll meet my brother Shane then."

"That's right there are three new people." Kendall said as I nod and turn back to the board and copy the notes.

**Jessie's POV**

I met up with Shane by third period. I've meet two girls. Camille has curly brown hair, brown eyes, is my height and seems like she needs to be in the nut house. And I've met Jo who is a little shorter than us, has blond hair, brown eyes and was way too sweet for my liking. But I choose to live with it and they do seem like they could be loyal friends. _God I need more girl friends and stop hanging around with the boys as much._

Anyways back to AP Physics. Shane introduced me to Logan and he's so sweet but very shy. He's kind of cute by totally not my type; Logan is more Camille's type since she told me she likes him. Logan's doe-eyes make him so adorable though, I can't stand the cuteness he seems like a small bunny rabbit.

After AP Physics we head to AP World History, which I hate so I don't know how I'm in this AP class. Then after this class was lunch but I had to go talk to a teacher and wasn't very hungry so I skipped it.

**No One's POV**

P.E. the lovely place almost everyone loves, the grade is simple. You participate and you get a good grade. The only person who hates it the most out of the newly formed group was James. And that's just because he hates his hair sweaty when he has no products to use after class.

James, Shane, Kendall, Carlos and Logan all come out of the changing room. The girls were already out and stretching. Kendall who was in front of everyone immediately stopped.

"Dude why'd you stop?" James asked while standing on Kendall's left.

The boys look to where Kendall was looking. Shane who was on the other side of Kendall looked at his brother and they both smacked Kendall's arm at the same time.

And as twins do they shouted at the same time, "dude that's our sister." Which got the attention of everyone in the room, especially Jessie's.

She laughed a little and walked over, with Jo and Camille right behind her, to scold her brothers.

"Jaybay, Shaner leave the poor guy alone. You just made friends with him don't ruin it."

"But he was looking at you?" James protested.

**Jessie's POV**

"Your point? Jay you have girls all over you. We knew once people got to know you and me they won't like either of us."

"James and Jessie are the heartbreakers. It's good to know that James is a playboy and at least will admit that he's like that. With Jessie she just seems to attract guys James and I hate who she likes to say yes to going out with then dumping them before anything happens." Shane tells the group around us.

"I may not be as much of a playboy as Jay but I don't do relationships like Shane. I know when a guy just wants to get in my pants so I'll play with their minds if they think it would be that easy." I said as I walked away from them with Jay's arm around my shoulders.

**Kendall's POV**

_Well that sucks. I really wanted to ask her out on a date. Guess that will never happen. Maybe if I befriend her then I could work my way up and get her to drop her defenses. That could possibly work, right?_

We started playing dodge ball and I had to be team captain. I got Jo, James and Carlos on my team. The other team had Camille, Jessie, Shane and Logan. Most of my team was gone by this point, just like the other team. It was me by myself verses Jessie and Shane.

"Kendall get Shane out first!" I heard someone from my team yell. So I followed through with that and pegged the ball at Shane. Now it was just Jessie and me.

"Get her out Kendall." James yelled and I chuckled a bit.

"Hey I'm your sister you should be cheering for me Jay." Jessie yelled but not for one second did she take her eyes off of me. If only if was the opposite expression she had though. Right now she looked like she's ready to kill me, if only it was one of love instead.

Jessie throws the ball over in my direction but I just jump out of the way and it misses me.

"I don't hit girls, even with dodge balls." I roll the ball back to Jessie. Bad mistake, she hits me and I sank to the floor. God it hurts to be hit there when you're a boy.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Kendall." Jessie said as she knelt down next to me; she was still on her side of the line. I took the dodge ball that I had caught before it hit me between my legs and lightly threw it at her.

"You're out Jessie." The gym teacher calls out.

"But how? I hurt him?" She sounds so confused and it's just so cute to hear.

**Jessie's POV**

I don't get it. I threw the dodge ball at Kendall and hit his groin by accident. Then Kendall throws the ball at me while he's down and I'm out? James's laughter pulls me out of my confusion. I see Kendall sitting up smiling at me.

"I'm wearing a cup, pretty girl. Would you like to see it?" Kendall whispers in my ear. I look over to see the gym teacher not looking. So I stretched out my arm and punched him.

"In your dreams Kendork." I said angry as I got up and walked away.

**Kendall's POV**

"So I'll see you tonight?" I laughed but I'm not sure why I'm acting like this._ God why am I being such a jerk to her? I have to show her I'm not really like that._

I get up and walk to my locker in the changing room. The boys come up to me as we all got done changing back into our street clothes.

"Dude what did you say to her? She punched you and was pissed off. Jessie and pissed off do not mix for anyone who's around her." Shane said from behind me.

I turned around with a concerned face, running my hand threw my hair. "I was being a jerk and I don't know why. It's like she's bring out the worst in me." I look up to see James and Shane trying not to laugh. "What? What so funny you two?"

"You're falling for her Kendall and you know you can't have her." Shane said out loud while everyone started to laugh.

"Sorry dude, but I've only seen our sister in one relationship and that fucked with her head." James said as he patted me on the back.

"What happen to her?" Logan spoke what I was going to ask.

James just shook his head. "Not something I could say. It's not my place to tell, it's only Jessie's since neither of us know the full details really."

We all walked to study hall and Jessie is nowhere to be found. I see Shane pull out his phone and text furiously. Luckily in this study hall we are able to just go home. So we left and I know something is wrong once the twins talk privately.

"What's wrong James?" Carlos perks up.

James just sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "Jessie's gone." He looked at me. "Whatever you said to her really pissed her off Kendall."

"I know and I was going to apologize but she's not here." I sigh. "I'm going to blow off some steam, see you guys later." I wave bye to all of them and then leave.

I head back to my house and grab my ice skates and then head off to my secret place. When I get there I see someone on it, which is crazy because not even Carlos or Logan know about the place. I look closer to the figure and see the person is twirling like a figure skater, and that person is Jessie.

"So you're a figure skater?" I question and she turns around to face me, and then skates over to her things. I grabbed her wrist gently. "Please can we talk Jessie?"

Jessie groans out "No, I don't want to talk to you."

"Please?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes and I see that her shoulders have slumped in defeat.

"Five minutes Knight." She said as she said down on the bench that was close by.

"Okay first I want to say I'm sorry about the thing in P.E. I was being stupid. I said things I didn't mean and I don't know why, and that's not like me at all. I don't know what happened but I am truly sorry for what I said." Jessie just nods her head while looking at the ice. "Could we possible start over and be friends?" She seemed hesitant about that but I could see she was really thinking about it. I gave her a few minutes to mule it over and when she didn't respond I put my skates on and laced them.

I turn back to look at Jessie's face. "Okay so one more question before I leave. How'd you find this place? Not even Carlos or Logan knows about it."

She laughed and it was just so beautiful that I wanted to play it over and over again like a broken record. "I went for a walk by myself in the woods when I needed to think and just found it."

"I guess I could share this beautiful place with you." I said as I started to skate away.

"So this is our secret place?" I hear her yell from where she was sitting.

The next thing I heard was skates hitting the ice, which made me turn around. It was Jessie; she was in dark skinny jeans, and a big hooded jacket with a lot of layers underneath. It's been a few months since our first meeting and we've been getting along for the most part. The fact that I've fallen in love with her and she tend to ignore me and insult me in front of our friends…yeah that's normal.

"Why do you hate me Jessie? What have I done to make you hate me?" I think out loud hoping I'd get an answer from her. I turn around fully and see she's looking up at me.

Jessie looked at me then back to the ice. She started to scratch the back of her head, which I noticed her hair was up in a messy bun. Any time I have seen her outside of here; her hair has never been up. It's almost as I'm the only one who gets to see her like that, because not even her brothers have seen her with her hair up messily.

"The truth?" she looks back up to me as I nod. Her head falls to look at the ice once again. "You make me feel things only one other person has made me feel. I'm scared shitless and I hate you for making me feel like this."

I skate over to her and put my hands on her face cupping her cheeks. I wipe the lone tear away with one of my thumbs and then pulled her face up to look at mine. "What do you mean Jess?" Next thing I know is that her hands are on my biceps and there is heat on my lips. I close my eyes instantly and kiss her back, showing her she's not alone with the feelings.

"I still hate you for this. No one has challenged or annoyed me about why I'm this way as much as you have." She says as we pulled out of the sweet passionate kiss that I never wanted to end.

"Well get used to it babe, because you're stuck with me." Jessie kissed me once again and I couldn't be happier. "Will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" She looks up at me like I'm crazy and she's right about that because I am.

"Why? I'm screwed up. I'm hard to deal with and you don't need me to ruin your happiness." Jessie tried walking, well skating, away but I grabbed her wrist before she could get too far from me.

"But I do." I tell her honestly hoping she would realize that this is no joke. "If I drive you in this way, then I should be the one to help. Please don't push me away, I really want this." I kissed her forehead.

"You are crazy Kendall Knight."

"Crazy about you Jessie Diamond."

**Logan's POV**

I came over to hang out with Shane. We found Carlos and James hanging out in the hot tub so we decided to join them. "Hey guys, what's up?" I hear the hyper Latino say as Shane and I exit the house from the kitchen.

"Nothing much just hanging out, decided to join you two losers. No Kendall?"

"Nah, he told me he had things to do." James said from the other side of the hot tub.

"No Jessie either?" Shane piped up next.

"You know I haven't seen either of them in a while. They also haven't been fighting as much lately." I voiced my thoughts out loud to the boys hoping one of them could answer it.

"James, Shane do you know something?" Carlos asks the twin boys.

"I know she hates him but there's something else we don't know. She hasn't gone around and played with any of the guy's heads at school lately, which is unlike her. Usually she's more like James, so I know something is up." Shane said as his brother stayed quiet. He defiantly knows something.

"Hey boys, what are y'all doing here?" Jessie's voice came out of nowhere which scared us all. I don't even remember Shane and me getting into the hot tub but the splash was weird.

"Where have you've been Jessie?" James had asked his sister.

"Out, needed to clear my head." The doorbell rang and Jessie went to go get it since all of us were wet from the water. A few minutes later she and Kendall walked back onto the patio where the rest of us were.

"Hey guys what's up? Sorry I didn't see your text Logan and Carlos, but I was helping my mom with something and didn't have my phone within reach."

I knew he was lying to us because he wasn't home; I had stopped by his house before getting here.

"No problem dude. Why don't we just chill here in the hot tub?"

James and I were looking at Jessie as Kendall took off his clothes. She got this shy expression for a second and then I say an emotion like desire in her eyes for a split second then it just disappeared.

"Are you going to join us Jessie?" Carlos asks the spaced out girl next to me outside the tub.

"Nah I'm tired of being outside after my walk. I'll just be upstairs taking a nap. Don't bother me unless it involves food." She went over and kissed James and Shane's cheek like she normally does. "Bye Jay bay, Shaner, Logie, Los, and Kendall."

"Bye Jess." We heard Kendall say and all of our jaws dropped.

She's never called him by his first name before. It's always been Knight to her. And she defiantly doesn't let anyone call her by Jess. Not even her own brothers. I remember Shane calling her that and she smacked him upside the head.

"I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom." Kendall says a minute after Jessie leaves.

As soon as I saw Kendal enter the bathroom, I looked to the others. "He's lying. I stopped by his house on the way here and his mother said she hasn't seen him in hours."

"Was I not the only one to see Jessie's eyes on Kendall as he took off his shirt?" Shane said from next to me.

Kendall came back out from the house and got in between Shane and Carlos, as we all nodded agreeing with Shane's question. The boys and I sit there and talk about random things for a couple hours until we got hungry.

**James's POV**

I know I shouldn't bother Jessie about her love life; I just don't want to see her get hurt again. What that jerk Chris did to her really changed her. Walking to her room to wake her up for food I contemplate what I should say to her.

Knocking on the door I didn't get an answer so I slowly opened the door to find my sister curled up in her bed. I go lay down next to her and shake her gently because I know she would kill me if I woke her up any other way.

"Hey Jessie, gotta wake up. Dinner is ready." I say with a quiet voice careful not to be too loudly.

Jessie's eyes flutter open and she just yawns then snuggles back into the covers but closer to me. I've always like when she was cuddly, but it's now only when she's been thinking too much or just doesn't feel good.

"What's going on between you and Kendall? You two both seem too happy for it not to be anything. And don't lie to me Jessie; I know something is going on. You let him call you Jess and we saw the look you gave him as he took his shirt off." Jessie just laughs then lifts her head up to shake it.

"I know you like him and it scares you, we all know he likes you Jessie. We all know he lied to us too when he told us that he was helping his mom." I paused and then continued. "I just don't want my baby sister to get hurt again."

**Jessie's POV**

I knew I had to tell James what was going on between Kendall and me. And I could only tell James. With Shane, I know I could trust him but I am closer to James. It's weird being triplets but James is the one who looks out for me more and can always seem to read my expressions better.

"You're right, he wasn't helping his mom. Kendall was with me. He asked me why I hate him and I told him how I actually felt." James looked shocked. Got to admit I still am too.

Before James could say anything I finish telling him what happened. "I kissed him, he kissed me back, I called him crazy for wanting to be with me and he was cheesy and said he was crazy about me. Then…" I paused for dramatic effect, but never got to finish what I was going to say as Kendall opened my door and walked right in.

"Oh good she's awake. Come on, Carlos is complaining." Kendall said as he got near the bed.

I got up and walked over to Kendall. Getting on my tippy toes in front of him, I kissed him briefly then turn back to James. "Then he asked me out and I said yes." I finished off and snuggled into Kendall's grip.

"So that's why you guys took so damn long. I'm guessing you told him everything." I hear my boyfriend, ahh boyfriend, say to me. Kendall looks up to James after smiling down at me.

"I know more than Shane always does. But you hurt my baby sister's heart and I'll kill you." James says in his overly protective brother voice.

"Don't worry, I won't because if I ever do I'd bet myself up before you'd get to me. And if she tries to break up with me I will never stop chasing after her." Ughh does he have to be a hopeless romantic all the damn time? It's cute but ughh.

"I like that answer Knight." James says as he walks out of my room.

**Kendall's POV**

After James left, I was left alone with my beautiful but stubborn girlfriend.

"So does this mean we should tell the others?" I asked her because I do and don't want them to know.

"I kind of want to make them sweat a little and question things, but I don't want them to be mad at us if we keep it from them either." Jessie said with a small voice that I almost didn't hear since she was hiding in my chest still.

"How about this, we let them figure it out on their own, since they basically have an idea already. And you know James is not going to tell them unless they either force it out of them or if we come out and say that we are boyfriend and girlfriend." I kissed her forehead before announcing "Let's go before they think we've killed each other."

As we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen we were laughing and didn't notice the looks until Shane spoke up.

"So you're not going to kill Kendall, Jess?" Next thing we all know Jessie is smacking Shane upside his head which gets all of us to laugh but him.

"Don't call me that! And no we're friends. I don't hate him, he was just too overwhelming for me to handle when we first met."

"But you let Kendall call you Jess and you only let Chris call you that." Shane retorted then his face goes into shock and stands up from where he was sitting at the dining table. "Are you two dating?" Shane's voice rises at every syllable to get his point across.

Jessie walks over to me and laces our hands together. I look to her and smile while bringing our intertwined hands up so I could kiss the back of her hand, then put it back down at our sides. Looking over at the boys I see all of them in shock but James since he already knew about us.

Logan looks over at James too. "Why aren't you blowing up at him? Why are you laughing James?" Logan looked so confused at the last sentence he said, which made me chuckle a bit.

"I saw all of this coming. And plus they told me when we were upstairs and I already gave him my blessing." James said while wiping the tears from his eyes because he was laughing at their reactions.

"So pizza boys?" I hear my girlfriend ask as she releases my hand and walks through the door to the kitchen, leaving me to me doom. What a great girlfriend, right?

"I swear to God Kendall if you break her heart I'll…" I cut Shane off already knowing the speech.

"You will kill me. But as I just told James; I would beat myself up if I ever did hurt her before you guys could get to me and if she breaks up with me I will not stop chasing her."

They all nodded to my answer and I walked into the kitchen to where my girlfriend went to. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Resting my chin on her right should as she just giggles. "Thanks for leaving me hanging there babe." I kissed her cheek then straighten up fully, but not letting her out of my arms.

Jessie turns around and lifts her arms up to put around my shoulders. She then leans up to give me a small peck on my lips. "You're welcome love." She whispers softly against my lips right before she kisses me again. _God I'll never get tired of this._

Of course our moment was ruined when we hear Shane and James yell at the same time. _That's going to get old._

"No sex in the kitchen!" Jessie and I just laugh at that.

"Not like you two haven't scarred me for life." She yelled right back and we hear a fit of laughter coming from each boy. "Don't come in here, we're going to Christianize the kitchen." Jessie yells again and they just groan.

"But the pizza is in there!" Carlos gasp then enters the kitchen with his eyes close. Jessie giggles a bit.

"Carlos you can open your eyes, Jessie and I aren't even near each other." I said sadly because it was true. She moved to the other side of the island, which made me really sad since she wasn't in my arms anymore.

Carlos opens his eyes and jumps at the pizza. Jessie and I laugh, but then she grabs a box and walks in through the dining room and headed to who knows where.

"See you boys in the entertainment room. Grab the pizza we're watching a movie." We heard Jessie yell as she walks away without a care.

James, Logan and Shane join Carlos in the kitchen. We grab all of the pizza boxes and soda/water we will need for the next few hours and walk to join Jessie in the entertainment room. This room had anything and almost everything. There was a huge screen, over six thousand movies, a bunch of games with every game system known to man.

As I walk in I see Jessie sitting on the loveseat with her feet up on the coffee table that was in front of that particular one. The pizza box opened and in her lap, I go and steal a piece before sitting down next to her.

"Hey these are mine; get your own lover-boy." Jessie said as she got all defensive about her pizza, but I know she was joking because she ended up smiling.

"Yes, but you see. You are my girlfriend now so things that are mine are now yours and the things that are yours are now mine." I say as I took another bite of the pizza slice in my hands to get my point across to my lovely girlfriend. And she just laughs, and I know she has a comeback for this and it should be good knowing her.

"No, things that are yours…like your hoodies…are mine and my stuff are totally all mine." She jokes, so I lean over to kiss her and shut her up for a moment. The kiss starts to deepen as I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she lets me in. We forget that everyone is around until we heard a throat clearing.

I don't know who it was but it had to be either James or Shane since they were giving me a murderous stare.

"Are you guys going to be lovey dovey all the time?" Logan asks from the couch on our lefts side which has just him and Shane sitting close to each other on.

"Does it bother you Logan?" Jessie asks in a concerned voice, which I know this isn't going to turn out to good for Logan's sake.

"Yeah kind of."

"Then yes we will." Jessie says with amusement as everyone by Logan laughs.

**No one's POV**

For the next two weeks Jessie would get starred at in school. The girls would look at her like they would kill her and all of the guys looked at her like she was a slut. Camille and Jo were the only girls who'd talk to her and for that she was grateful. I mean being around the boys was great but you'd get sick of them after a while.

**Jessie's POV**

"So how was your weekend?" Jo asked from across the lunch table over to Camille.

"It was great, hung out with the family. How about you two, how was your weekends?" Camille said to her two best friends.

"Boring, you Jessie? How was Kendall in bed?" Jo perked her eyebrows in the wiggly way when you use suggestive actions.

It's been exactly a year this past weekend. Not much has changed but my relationship with Kendall has grown stronger. "We did not have sex. Kendall and I want to wait for the right moment."

"Mhmm hum. You mean you're not ready yet?" Camille piped in.

"No he wants to wait and I respect that." I say honestly.

"Well we know you're both not virgins. So why wait?" Jo commented and brought up the fact that both Kendall and I could be having loads of sex since we both know what it's like. But with us it just doesn't appeal to what we are trying to tell each other…that we can be in love and not wind up just lusting after each other.

I love these girls but they might get slapped soon, I don't know how much more I can take of them prying into what could be my sex life.

So lying to them is a bad thing? I just didn't want to talk about how amazing Kendall is in bed. We did have sex; well make love actually, on our one year anniversary. It's not like I lied to them, Kendall did want to wait.

_Flashback:_

_Kendall and I went our secret hide-away place for a romantic picnic. _

"_Kendall why am I blindfolded and having you walk me somewhere?" _

"_Do you trust me?" He whispered in my ear._

"_Yes I do babe but I just want to know why I can't walk normally and not blinded." I pouted at the end, which usually gets my way through anything._

"_It's a surprise sweetheart and the puppy dog face doesn't work without the eyes." Kendall chuckled which made me give up._

_A few more minutes of walking and we reached wherever he was taking me. Kendall pulled the blindfolds off and I see the pond, froze._

"_Ken we see this almost every day." I whipped around to question my boyfriend and when I did I saw a picnic set up with candles all around. "This is beautiful Kendall."_

_He takes my hand and sits me down on the clique checkered blanket._

_We talked about random things that neither of us already knew about each other. _

"_Hey Ken." I was sitting in between his legs with my back to him, his arms wrapped around my waist. _

"_Yah babe?" _

_I turned around to look at his face, he smiled down at me. "Kiss me." It wasn't a question but a demand. _

"_Yes ma'am" Kendall leaned down to kiss me. The kiss became deeper as I put my right hand on his cheek. _

_His tongue swiped my bottom lip as I gave in and granted him access. Kendall's tongue twisted and played along with mine as I turned around and straddled his legs. Hands came up to my hips as they drew circles into my bare skin as he lifted part of my shirt up._

_Air became too much of a need so we broke apart._

"_I'm ready Kendall." I whispered as our foreheads were pressed together._

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, more than positive. I love you and I want this."_

_Kendall kissed me gently. "Okay but not here, let's go back to my place. Mom and Katie are not home."_

_I nodded my head and kissed Kendall again. I was ready to give him my all. Even if we are both not virgins we wanted to wait until it was the right time for us._

**No One's POV**

"I can't believe we are going to Hollywood." James said excitedly. Him, Kendall, Carlos and Logan are leaving Minnesota. They are at the airport about to board the plane. All of the boys, momma knight, and Katie are on their way to California to live James's dream of being a singer, all thanks to Kendall.

They're half way to California when Kendall suddenly sits up fast and everyone is giving him questioning looks. "I know what we forgot!" Everyone just stares at him, while Kendall pulls out his phone and puts it to his ear. "Jessie, Hey yeah I'm sorry we forgot to mention something." Kendall pauses then tells the story about how it all happened and where they were at the moment.

"You left me, you all left me?" Everyone heard Jessie basically yell through the phone. At that point they all looked like a kicked puppy.

James grabbed the phone from Kendall to talk to his sister. "Jessie we are sorry, we were just not in our minds when we left."

"I hate you James, I hate all. Don't bother with calling me anymore. You guys left me and Shane. WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!" She yells the last part into James's ear then hangs up. Everyone heard her but no one wanted to say anything.

None of the guys had heard Jessie like this before; then again they've never seen her upset either. James takes the phone away from his ear, mouth open and in pure shock at the fact that he forgot about his siblings so easy.

"What's wrong James? What did she say?" Carlos asked from his left side.

"She hates us. We-we left her and Shane and we didn't even say goodbye."

Months went by, the boys were getting busy and didn't have much time to eat and sleep let alone make a phone call. But Kendall did it twice a day every day. He'd even leave tons of voicemails and text her all the time even if she doesn't respond to any of them. And now was one of those times.

"Hey Jess it's me, your boyfriend. Well I don't know if you consider me that anymore. I've been trying to call you for two months." He paused for a second and his voice got low, almost whisper like. "I guess this is my last chance to see if you'd talk to me. I'll leave you alone now. Just know that I'm so sorry baby. I miss you so damn much and it kills me to know you probably hate my guts. But um I'm gonna go now. I love you Jess, I always will and I hope that one day you will forgive me." Kendall sighed into the phone almost on the verge of tears; he's already let one slip down his cheek. He hung up the phone and finally let them all go.

Kendall sat there curled into a ball on his bed with the ring he was going to give Jessie one day when he asked her to marry him. The depression from the love of his life hating him has set in a while ago but has never really affected him this badly, until he said goodbye. He couldn't get over how he was the worst boyfriend ever. Yah he did it for her brother, his best friend, but he didn't think how this would affect her.

Logan came in the room from his date with Camille, who they've been on and off with for a month so far. They were apparently back on and for Kendall to see all the lovey dovey things couples do really put him down. Logan noticed his roommate and best friend crying and has never thought he would see the great Kendall Knight cry. But now that he has, he never wants to see it again. Logan sets himself down on the one side of Kendall and rubs the crying boys back.

"What's wrong buddy?"

_**Three Years later (2 yrs. older)**_

**No One's POV**

James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Katie were all bored out of their minds. So they sat on the bright orange couch. Momma Knight was making lunch so she could feed her younglings.

"I'm bored." Carlos whined from his space between Katie and Logan.

"Lunch is ready." They all heard Momma Knight call from the kitchen. All of them joined her at the table, which had sandwiches and chips. Halfway through lunch the apartment phone rang and Mrs. Knight went to go get it. She comes back to the table and sits down with a frown on her face. "Boys, Katie when you're finished go pack your bags."

"Mom what's going on?"

Kendall puts a hand on top of his mother's which is on the table.

"There's been an accident at home in Minnesota." So looks over at James. "That was Mrs. Diamond." She paused to take a deep breath. "Jessie was in a really bad car accident while she was on her way home."

Everyone was stunned, no one could move. The only thing that was coming out with sound was little whimpers which were followed by tears.

**Back at the Hospital – Still No One's POV**

Mrs. Diamond and Shane sat in Jessie's hospital room. They were both teary eyed and just sitting mindlessly. "I called Mrs. Knight a couple hours ago. They are going to be on their way back here." Shane just nodded his head because he knew no words would be able to leave his throat right now.

Shane looked up to the hospital bed which contained his broken sister. She had a broken arm, there were cuts everywhere, 3 cracked ribs, 2 bruised ones, her head was wrapped up in gauze, and she had a breathing mask around her mouth.

There's a little blonde boy sleeping next to Jessie. He cried and threw a tantrum so he wouldn't be away from his mom. They gave in as long as he was careful; he got to lay on the bed with her. The little boy fell asleep shortly after, it's been 2 hours since then.

Momma Knight, Katie and the boys came into the room. James immediately embraced him mother. Shane pays no attention to anyone; he just keeps his eyes on his sister. The two mothers leave, excusing themselves to the cafeteria the hospital held.

James goes to his sister's side with Carlos right next to him.

"She has 3 cracked ribs, 2 bruised ones, and a broken arm; all awhile being in a coma." Shane's voice is rough after hours of crying.

They all stay quiet for around 10 minutes until Katie speaks her thoughts. "Shane, why is there a little boy in Jessie's bed?" He sighs quietly and rubs his eyes with both hands. This is not something he wants to be the one telling. "He looks like my brother."

Shane sighs out loud. "Uhhh!" He paused, scratching his head. "I really wish I didn't have to be to the one to say this but with Jessie's condition I have no choice." Shane looked to Kendall. "Jessie was pregnant when you left. She didn't find out until a couple weeks later. Kendall he's your son."

How much shock can one person experience within one day? Well for Kendall, that is a whole lot. He can't get over the shock that his ex-girlfriend had his baby, he has a son.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Kendall asked quietly while staring wide eye at his son and his ex-girlfriend who were on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Trust me she wanted to tell you. My mom and I wanted her to too but she decided not to. Jessie didn't want to kill your dream which was also her brother's dream. She regrets not telling you every day. And..." Shane paused not sure if he wants to tell him how she felt. "She saw you were happy with someone else. How much you hurt her with leaving suddenly, it had hurt her and myself a whole lot. Jessie hates all of you more than I do. She wasn't the only one who lost someone they love." He looked to Logan for two seconds and within those two seconds he saw Logan visibly gulp. Shane looked away and back to Kendall quickly so no one would see what he meant with that.

"If you want nothing to do with him, tell me now so when he wakes up you are not here." Shane said sternly.

"Why?" Carlos asked from the opposite side of the room.

"Kegan knows what his father looks like and I don't want him to go through the pain if Kendall won't step up. I refuse to see that little boy hurt more than he already is."

"I want to." Kendall said looking to Shane, who was right next to him.

Shane just nods and stands up. He walks over to the little boy. "Hey buddy, time to wake up I've got some people for you to meet." The little boy's eye lids flutter open and Shane runs his hand through the boy's hair.

"Is mommy awake Unky Shane?" The tiny voice came as the little boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Not yet buddy but I have someone else you'd want to see." Shane picks Kegan up and brings him in front of James and Carlos.

"Unky Jay!" The little boy yells happily and launches himself out of Shane's arms and into James's. James hugs the little boy tightly to his chest, more tears spilling out of his eyes. He can't believe he has a nephew, James lets loose of the little boy in his grasp to get a better look at him.

Kegan has Kendall's eyes, dimples and blond hair, but every other feature is Jessie's. The little boy lets loose on his grip and leans back to give his uncle a kiss on his cheek.

The little blonde's eyes trail next to James to see a smiling Latino. "Unky Car" the boy again launches himself while giggling to Carlos and is hugged tightly. The Latino laughs and releases the boy to find Logan walking to them.

Kegan gets down on the floor to look over and find his other uncle. "Unky Lo" the boy runs to Logan's legs and hugging them tightly.

"Hey little buddy." Logan says as he bends down to hug the boy that's hugging on tightly to his trapped legs.

Kendall is still sitting in his seat. His eyes are deceiving him while watering at the sight of his little boy. Shane bends down to unlatch the small boy from Logan. Turning him around to looks at Shane with the little boy's back to Kendall.

"Kegan you know how you're always asking about your dad?" Shane asks the small boy, and the boy giving a nod in response. Shane turns the boy around so he's facing Kendall.

Kegan's eyes widen as he start to run his little legs to the other side of the room where Kendall is kneeling.

"DADDY!" the boy yells as he hits his father's hold, smiling like crazy. Kendall hugs Kegan tightly while tears flow down his cheeks freely. He can't believe he had a son until the boy was in his arms.

**Shane's POV**

We went back home for the night. James forced Kendall to go to his house for the night so he and Kegan can get to know each other more and so that Kegan can have at least one of his parents with him. So Kendall and Kegan took Jessie's room to sleep in. James stayed at the hospital with Jess. Momma Knight took the spare room with Katie. Carlos wanted to stay in the living room, and I really could careless where Logan is, but I think he took James's room.

I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. My stomach growls, I haven't eaten all day. So I decided to make a sandwich, which while I do Logan walks in. Ignoring him sucks but he cheated and forgot about me and it's not something I want to deal with at the moment.

"Shane, please talk to me." Logan pleads and I just carry on with making my sandwich.

As I put the top layer of bread on top, there is a finger under my chin making me look to my right. Right at my ex, the one who shattered my heart into a million pieces. "Shay" Logan whispered. I felt like crying and just giving in but I knew I couldn't let him win. I've missed him so much and I know there was not a day that went by that I didn't think of him, I was in love with that boy for God's sake.

"No Lo, I can't do this. You left me, you didn't even say goodbye. You didn't even break up with me." I paused. "I loved you Lo and you broke my heart." Tears slip down my cheeks. Logan goes to wipe them away but I back up. I take my sandwich with teary eyes and head up to my room to get away from my ex.

**Carlos's POV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing or what I'm seeing. Logan and Shane? Together? How come they never told me? Does anyone else know about them? What about Camille?

Shane leaves the room and Logan is just standing there watching him leave. Logan puts his head and elbows on the counter. I walk over to the distressed boy and rub his back. Logan jumps then looks at me, tear stained face.

"He hates me. I hurt him." Logan said in a small voice I almost didn't recognize it was him who said it.

"Why didn't you tell us Logie?"

"I left him without a goodbye. I forgot about him and started to date Camille but I loved Shane. I didn't want to come out yet so we hid it, and I broke him…I broke us…I broke myself. It's my entire fault." Logan cried into my chest. I could feel him crying himself to sleep so I tugged the boy to the couch where he fell asleep fast.

I should go check up on Shane. So I made my way up the stairs after throwing a blanket over the sleeping distressed boy. Knocking on his door I hear a shout of go away but I'm not in the mood to listen at all.

"I said go away. Oh hi Carlos" Shane says from his seat on his bed. His back is against the headboard and sandwich in hand as he pats the bed with his free hand, wanting me to sit and I do.

"Do you want to talk Shane?"

**James's POV**

I was just sitting there looking at my broken sister. How could I not see this happening? I mean we have that telepathy thing going on. Must only happen when we're not separated for a couple years, I still blame myself on this.

With all of us just packing up and leaving and not telling her or Shane, oh god Shane how can I forget my own twins. God, I am a horrible brother. Not to mention I didn't even know I was an uncle. God he looked so much like Kendall. The blonde hair and green eye smile. Jessie's stubbornness along with Kendall's, Kegan is going to be a hand full.

I sat there with all of these thoughts going through my head but the most was that I'm a horrible brother. I should have been there for them; I shouldn't have had Kendall give up on his dream for mine. Otherwise we wouldn't be here in this situation. Jessie wouldn't be in the hospital and Kegan would have had his father in the picture. It's my entire fault.

"Jessie, you gotta wake up." I start crying while holding onto her hand. "I'm so sor-sorry" I hiccupped on the tears that turned into a sob.

I didn't get a response, also I got no sleep. I wanted to see my sister, my twin, my best friend but she was just lying there as broken as could be. Nothing would make me happy until she woke up. I needed to say I was sorry for everything and hoped she forgave me.

**No One's POV**

After the first night, no one could stop Kendall from staying next to Jessie. Kegan would go back home and stay with Shane. Carlos made sure that Logan and Shane didn't talk. They just needed to get Jessie awake before any more drama occurs.

Kendall sat there every night apologizing to her and telling her all these stories. He cried himself to sleep every night that he actually got sleep. Every couple days the boys forced Kendall to go home and shower but he was so depressed, so lifeless that he barely ate unless someone forced him and he would go straight back to Jessie's side. Even though Kegan made him smile a lot, his heart was still partly gone.

Everyone who saw Kendall couldn't blame him. The girl he fell in love with, and also had a kid with is laying there almost lifeless.

Three weeks later Jessie wakes up at 2am. Kendall's asleep in the chair next to her bed with his head on her bed by her good hand. Jessie smiles and lifts her hand to card it through his silky blonde hair. He hums at the forgotten pleasure that he hasn't had in a long time, which wakes him up from his dream land.

"Jessie!" He gets up quickly. "Let me go get the doctor."

Kendall walks out and a few minutes later walks back in with the doctor.

"Ah Miss Diamond. It's good to see you awake." He looks to Jessie then down to the clipboard in his hands. "Can you tell me where you are in pain?"

"My ribs and my arm hurt. That's all." Her voice was ruff from not using it in weeks.

"Miss Diamond, you have broken and bruised some of your ribs, but they've been healing while you've been in a coma. Also your left arm is broken as well." The doctor looks down at the clipboard. "You should be good to go but we just want to keep you another night just in case with your head injury."

Jessie nods her head and watches as the doctor exits the room. Kendall walked back into her room.

"Sorry, I wanted to call Shane and let him and everyone knows you are awake." Kendall said as he sat back down next to her. Jessie just nods softly then averts her eyes away from her ex.

The boys all come down to the hospital when visiting times open, which at this hospital is eight am. Kegan crawls into bed and snuggles with her, which makes her happy to have her son with her.

Shane lets Jessie know that he had told the boys everything and surprisingly she was okay with it. Jessie looks to Logan and Shane like she knows they haven't been okay. Shane is next to Kendall on her right and Logan's all the way near the door, which is on the opposite side of the room. She glares at Logan and Logan gets defensive.

"Don't glare or yell at me. I've tried to talk to him but he won't talk to me." Logan gets feisty.

"If you weren't an idiot maybe I would." Shane snaps back.

"Alright, shut up!" Everyone looks at Jessie. "Logan you're an asshole for leaving and not breaking up with Shane while you date some random girl, who we all know you're not interested in." Logan went to say something but didn't get to. "Don't! Logan you were in love with Shane, you're gay and not bi and nothing you say can change that." She looks to Shane. "And you, you haven't even tried to get over Logan so go make up and talk."

"I'm still mad at all of you but I will get over it eventually." Is the next thing out of Jessie's mouth

"Mommy are you mad at me?" She looked down to her right side to see her son looking up to her. "No baby, I'm not mad at you."

**Jessie's POV**

I got out of the hospital the next day. And that night I just couldn't sleep, there was too many things running through my head. Walking down to the living room I find Kendall is also awake.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I asked as I sat down Indian style next to him, but still being careful due to the still healing injuries.

"I should be asking you the same question." He said looking back at me.

I smiled over to him. "I've been asleep how long?" Kendall chuckles. "I also had a lot on my mind."

He nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I hated you for leaving and I just I couldn't ruin things for you."

"I think I'm going to quit the band." He said softly.

"What no, it means the world to you and the boys. I can't ask you to do it." 

"I'm not asking for your permission. You and Kegan are my life. The band is fine."

Next thing I know Kendall's lips are on mine. God they still feel so good on mine. That spark is still there. God I want him back so badly.

I push Kendall away from me. Ripping my lips from his as I stand up and try to walk away but he grabs my wrist.

"Jess."

"Don't call me that Kendall. We're not dating, and never will again."

"Why? Why can't we get back together?"

"You have Jo. Now let me go Kendall."

I ripped my wrist from his grasp and walk back to my room and close the door. Laying down not knowing what I want to do anymore. I quickly fall into the land of dreams.

**No One's POV**

It's been a week since Jessie's gotten out of the hospital. She's been taking it easy, but Kegan wanted to go to the park. So Jessie, Kegan, Shane and Carlos are all running around the playground. Shane and Jessie are hiding while Carlos chases Kegan around. James, Logan and Kendall all sit on the bench watching the four chase each other.

James looks to his blond best friend on his left, whose in the middle of James and Logan. He wanted to know what Kendall was looking at with the longing stare on his face. James looked at Logan who is on the other side of Kendall with the same expression.

"Man up, both of you." James said aggravated with his two best friends. Both boys in questioned looked to James.

"Wadda mean James?" Logan questions.

"Exactly what I mean Logan. You're in love with my brother. You two were never quiet when you fucked." Logan blushed then looked away. "Jessie and I knew, mom even knows. Shane's just afraid. He's had a guy break his heart before you which is why he's afraid to love someone. And you." James pointed at Kendall. "You were with my sister for over a year; don't let this precious time let you down. Get her trust back into you. I know she still loves you even if she denies it. I mean you have an almost exact replica running around and she adores that little boy."

Kendall puts his head down looking like a kicked puppy.

"No she doesn't. I-um-I kissed her the other night and she punched me."

"So that's why you have a bruise on your jaw!" Logan said out loud and James chuckled. His sister would do something like that when she's mad.

"You're still with Jo. And Logan you're still with Camille. If you both want my siblings back then you got to get yourselves together first."

They all move back. All of the boys gave up their famous lives for their old ones in return. Logan and Kendall broke up with their girlfriends in the process. Kendall tried everything for a couple months to get Jessie to give him another chance but she wasn't budging.

"I give up Jessie. I've tried everything to get you to fall for me again, to get things back like they used to be." Kendall paces back and forth on the living room floor. Their son is up in his room taking a nap while Kendall and Jessie were watching television. James and Shane were in their rooms doing who knows what. Ms. Diamond was in her office like always, and Logan and Carlos are somewhere but they are not here.

Kendall stops dead in his tracks and looks to Jessie. "Why don't you love me?" He said with a voice that on the verge of giving up.

"I do love you Kendall. Except you left, you broke my heart and you said you would never do that." Jessie said from where she was on the couch.

"I also said I'd fight for you." Kendall buts in but with what Jessie is going to say, he's going to regret even asking her.

"No that was if I gave up on you." Jessie said while standing. "You broke up with me, breaking my heart, leave to go to California, fall in love with someone else. Then come back here and expect me to fall right back into your arms like none of that happened? You are mistaken, and it was a mistake to let you into my heart. I knew I would get hurt again." She whispers the last sentence while looking down.

Kendall heard her though, he heard the emotions that were going with what she said and she seemed like she was regretting everything they've ever had.

"So you regret everything that's happened between us?" Kendall whispered loud enough for her to hear while tears roll down his face.

Jessie didn't look up at Kendall but she could feel that he was starring daggers at her. His heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. Knowing that he was looking at her and not being able to find her voice she just nodded her head slightly.

"What about your son? Do you regret him too?" Kendall's voice raised a whole lot to the point where almost everyone in the house no matter how far away could hear him perfectly.

"Mommy, you really don't want me?" A tiny voice came from behind Kendall where both of them turned to look. Kegan had tears rolling down his cheek, his hair was a mess and looked like he was about to run away. Jessie walks over to him but he does what he knows best, he runs away and up to his room.

"I don't regret our son. Maybe you should go home now Kendall, you've done enough damage for one day." Jessie said as they walked to the front door.

As Kendall was about to walk out the door he stopped. "I'll love you forever Jessie no matter how much you push me away and how idiotic I am. I'll um be back for Kegan later." Not looking back at her he ventured out to the driveway to get into his car and drive off.

Jessie quietly made her way up to her son's room. She wiped the tears away before knocking on the door. There was no answer so she opened the door and saw a bundle on the bed located in the opposite corner of the room. She sits herself on the side of the bundle and rubs what she thinks is his back.

"Kegan." No response comes from the little boy. "Honey I don't regret you. I love you so much I could never regret having you."

The little boy pops his head out from the covers. "I hate you; I wanna go live with daddy!" He yells while more tears run down his cheeks. Jessie just sits there in shock. Her son hates her. Has she been a bad mom? All of those things run through her head as she walks numbly outside of the room and into the hallway. She makes her way to Shane's room and opens the door.

"What's wrong Jessie?" Shane immediately knows something is very wrong, he's never seen his sister cry.

"Can you do me a favor?" She didn't wait for a response from Shane. "Can you get Kegan's things for a couple weeks? He's going to stay with Kendall." Jessie says with a small voice like she might break at any second.

"And you're letting him go with Kendall?" Jessie just nods while looking down at the ground.

"Kegan hates me. I'm a bad mom." She breaks, finally letting all the tears fall and full out sobbing so hard her body gives out. Shane tried to catch her but couldn't get to her in time.

Shane watches his sister fell and hit her head on the dresser. Almost like her body is giving up, and there is blood everywhere. "JAMES! MOM! SOMEONE HELP!" Shane screams.

James comes running as fast as he could into the room. "What? What's wrong Shane?" He then looks over to where his brother was and finds his sister with blood all around her. "Jessie!"

Shane gets on the phone with 911 just as their mom gets to the room and starts to sob her eyes out. He then goes downstairs to the front door to open it. The sirens are getting louder as they get closer. The ambulance comes to a stop and two paramedics get out quickly and get a stretcher out of the back. They head upstairs where Shane told them to go.

He walks upstairs and into his nephew's room to see he's curled up in a ball under his blankets. "Hey buddy, we have to get to the hospital. Go get your shoes on." The little blond tuffs of hair pop out and then the little body attached, he runs across the room to get his shoes.

"What's wrong, why are we going to the hospita unky Shane?" Shane picks up his nephew without saying a word and goes downstairs to meet James.

"Did you call Kendall, Logan or Carlos?" James shakes his head no.

"We'll do it on our way." James replied still in the state of numbness.

"Unky James what's goin on?" The little blond boy looks between his two uncles again.

Shane sighs. "Mommy had an accident again."

"Oh no!" the little boy yelled and had a sad look on his face. "I didn't mean to, mommy's there because of me." Tears started staining his cheeks yet again as he cried into Shane's shoulder.

James looked so confused. "What do you mean little buddy?" James asked the little boy, wanting to know what had happened.

"I yelled at mommy and said bad things" the little boy said in almost a whisper.

"What bad things? It's okay you can tell me." Shane just stood there with his nephew in his arms with tears rolling down his own cheeks.

"That I wanted to live with daddy. I heard mommy and daddy fighting and heard mommy doesn't want me." Kegan sniffled a bit then looked to his other uncle who was not the one holding him but the one questioning him.

"Did you say anything else?" Shane asked gently and the little boy nodded. Both James and Shane waited for an answer.

"I said that I didn't love mommy anymore, that I hated her." Kegan started to cry more.

"Mommy loves you. She always has, and she doesn't regret you Kegan." Shane said as he rubs the little boy's back.

"She doesn't love daddy." The boy whispers just enough for Shane to hear.

"Oh baby, she loves your daddy too. Things are just difficult between them. It will all be over soon and they will be happy again." Shane says out loud for James to get an understanding of what they were talking about.

**Shane's POV**

"I just texted everyone and told them to get to the hospital and that it was an emergency." James said from the seat next to me. It's been an hour since Jessie was taken by ambulance to the hospital.

I can't believe what's happening. It seemed like she was just waking up from her last accident not too long ago.

Not even twenty minutes later everyone came rushing in. And I mean everyone; Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and both of their parents.

"What happened?" Carlos asked as he got over to us first.

"Where's Jessie?" Kendall said in a panic voice. He must have taken in account of Jessie being the only one missing.

"She's in surgery. Jessie was really upset and her body just gave out with all of the stress." I said softly. I looked at Kegan who was lying asleep in my mom's arms across from me. "She got into that argument with you Kendall, then she went to go see Kegan but he said some horrible things to Jessie and she came to me asking if I could get him his stuff so he can live with you for a while and she just broke down. Next thing I know is that I was trying to get to her before she fell but she ended up hitting something on the way down. She'll probably be in another coma. Maybe for good this time." Tears welled up into my eyes as I said the last part since that's what the doctors told us, she may never wake up again.

Logan came over to me and held me close. We've been taking things slow, trying not to jump fully into a relationship but it was good to be wrapped up in my boyfriend's arms.

**Kendall's POV**

What Shane just told me, is unbelievable. I can't even think straight. I feel responsible for this. If I hadn't started that argument, if I hadn't walked off and I would've just fought her on this maybe she would be here. She wouldn't be lying in a pool of blood, wouldn't be in the hospital yet again.

Tears roll down my cheeks, and I'm not ashamed either. I know what has happened and I blame myself for putting her through that stress. If everyone hated me right now, I wouldn't blame them. I hate me too.

I fall to the floor and clench my fist to my heart, I feel like my hearts being ripped out. Knowing everyone is watching me makes it even worse but this pain, I can't deal with it. So I get up and walk out of the hospital, letting everyone watch me walk away. I just need some air.

When I get outside I find a bench to sit on and just plop myself down. I don't know how long I sat there with my hands over my eyes until someone sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed her; she would've been ready when she wanted to. God I must of put so much stress on her. I hate myself."

"Look you we a part of the stress but not the whole thing, maybe not even one fourth of it. Jessie has a lot of issues I know she hid from you." Shane said from next to me.

"What are you talking about? I pressured her into giving me another shot and she was fine before that." I look over at him to see he's shaking his head back and forth.

"Why am I always the one to tell you shit?" Shane chuckles a bit then gets serious. "Jess has medical issues which gives her stress the most. It also doesn't help when she tries to be a parent of one. She tries not to depend on my mom nor me for help when it comes to Kegan. Jessie went out and got a job to support them even though we're loaded from our dad and mom. She thinks that it's her responsibility to take care of him since she's the one who got pregnant."

"She's taking this too extremes. But what do you mean by medical conditions?" Shane sighs and about ready to tell me when another voice speaks up.

"Jessie's on quite a bit of meds." I turned around to see James standing there with Carlos and Logan. "She's an insomniac with bipolar, depression and an eating disorder."

My mouth drops open, not expecting that answer, or all of those things.

"How di-" I start to say but I got cut off by Shane.

"She hides it well doesn't she? I've only know about the bipolar and eating disorder."

"Shane didn't know about the insomnia or the depression. I know more about my sister since we're always closer somehow."

"Let's go back in and see if the doctor has come back with any news." Carlos suggests.

Walking back into the hospital I feel a bit better but not much. I go sit next to Mrs. Diamond and she hands me Kegan. I hold him close to me for a few minutes until the doctor comes in.

"Family of Diamond?" The doctor comes out and over to all of us. "Jessie will be doing just fine. She woke up with a concussion. We stitched up her head where she was bleeding from and we found out she hasn't been taking her meds. She'll be staying overnight and will be released tomorrow, she's one lucky girl."

"When can we see her?" Mrs. Diamond asks.

"You're welcome to go see her but please just a couple at a time."

We all nod. Mrs. Diamond, James and Shane go to see Jessie first. I don't know if she'd really want to see me but I was not going to chance it. Half hour later all three of them came back.

"Kendall, darling, Jessie wants to see you. Just you." I look up to see Mrs. Diamond standing above me.

I nod my head and hand Kegan over to James and walk to where Jessie's room is located. Breathing in deep I open the door to see Jessie staring up at the celling. I was about to open my mouth to talk to her but she beat me too it.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I'm sorry I haven't told you how fucked up I am. How I've been on meds almost my whole life and never thought to tell you. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see the girl you fell in love with before, because to me she wasn't there anymore. I'm sorry I'm scared to love you just to have you break me once again." She said this all looking straight into my eyes.

"Jessie, you're not fucked up. I don't care if you're on meds or what kind of condition you have. The depression, I could help you become happier. The eating disorder, I could help you eat and take steps to getting you better. With the insomnia, I could stay up all night just staring at you or talking to you until you fell asleep. The bipolar, I can't help with but if there was a way, baby I'd do it in a heartbeat. You may not be the same girl I fell in love with because you've matured into a wonderful mother. I can't tell you how grateful I am for you to have Kegan, and raised him. I love you both and nothing will stop me from loving you." I pulled out the ring. "I bought this before I left and I know it seems fast and all and we haven't really been dating but I can't live without you Jessie."

I got down on one knee next to her bed. "Will you marry me?" I opened the box and show Jessie.

Her eyes start to water and I can't help but smile at the sight.

She gives off a small nod, still enough for me to jump up and put the ring on her finger. I kiss the hell out of her and Jessie pulls back smiling.

"What's going on in here?"

We both turned to the door to see all of the boys smiling like crazy along with all of the parents.

"We're getting married." Jessie utters from the hospital bed. I turn to her and I can't help but kiss her again.


End file.
